Thats Not NIce RObin
by OrangeOceans
Summary: Robin spies on Raven while in her room


"that's not nice Robin"

Robin and Raven fan fiction

I don't like beastboy/Raven stories. I cant figure out how they would work out. Raven would probably end up killing him or something, b/c he would annoy her too much

Starfire bugs me to. I don't know how Robin can stand her. So as a result I made this a R/R story

I don't own teen titans.

"bla bla"- talking

'bla bla'- thinking

-changing places or whatever

"You can beat me!" Yelled Beastboy. "I rule this game!"

"No you don't," replied Robin as he continued to stare at the TV screen, smashing the buttons of the Game Station controller.

They were both racing each other on a car game, sitting on the u-shaped couch with Starfire in between them. Cyborg was in the kitchen eating and Raven was somewhere most likely meditating.

It was pouring buckets of rain that day, resulting in the titans imprisonment in the T-Tower.

"Almost there," said Robin with the finish line in site. Too busy focusing on the finish like Robin hit an oil puddle in the middle of the road. Causing him to loose control and hit the side of the wall, bursting in flames. As Beastboy's car sped past him and hit the finish line.

"OOOOHHHHH YA! In your face!" yelled Beastboy smiling, as he jumped up and down.

Robin's eyes were in thin slits while he grinded his teeth. He quickly regained his composure

"You were just lucky," he said. As he go up and started to walk away.

"Its not luck its skill," replied Beastboy smiling "were are you going?"

"To the bathroom, Star you can play for me," Robin said as he left the room.

"How do you play this, game?" Asked Starfire, but when she turned around Robin had already left.

"Here I'll teach you," said Beastboy.

After Robin left the room he stared on his journey to the restroom. He started walking down the hallway and was just about to pass Raven's room.

"Mmmm . . ." a soft moan found its way to Robin's ears.

'Were is that noise coming from?' Robin asked himself. He followed the soft noises and found that they were coming from Raven's room. He put his ears to the door trying to hear more clearly.

He tried to picture what she would be doing but nothing came to mind. He didn't want to knock on the door knowing that Raven would get mad. She didn't like to be bothered unless it was important.

Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small mechanical spider with red eyes that he had just created. He thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to test it out.

He slipped the spider under the door and took out a remote control that was connected to a screen out of his utility belt. He flipped a switch on the side causing the screen to light up, and showed what the spider was seeing in Raven's room. He then started to punch the buttons on the remote, causing the spider to move.

The spider crawled up the wall on to the ceiling, then paused and looked around to see if there was any activity going on in Raven's room. While scanning the room Robin saw Raven on her bed, naked, on hand in between her legs, and the other hand massaging her breasts.

'Am hallucinating?!?' Robin thought, wide eyed.

He then zoomed in on her as she pleasured herself.

"Aaaaahhhh. . ." moaned Raven as she rubbed her clitoris hard.

Robin then zoomed in on her to explore every inch of her body.

The way her beautiful face looked as she closed her eyes with pure pleasure all over her face.

"Mmmmmmm . . ."

Oh yes Robin felt his little wee wee get exited.

He then moved the screen down to her breasts" You can beat me!" Yelled Beastboy. "I rule this game!"

"No you don't," replied Robin as he continued to stare at the TV screen, smashing the buttons of the Game Station controller.

They were both racing each other on a car game, sitting on the u-shaped couch with Starfire in between them. Cyborg was in the kitchen eating and Raven was somewhere most likely meditating.

It was pouring buckets of rain that day, resulting in the titans imprisonment in the T-Tower.

"Almost there," said Robin with the finish line in site. Too busy focusing on the finish like Robin hit an oil puddle in the middle of the road. Causing him to loose control and hit the side of the wall, bursting in flames. As Beastboy's car sped past him and hit the finish line.

"OOOOHHHHH YA! In your face!" yelled Beastboy smiling, as he jumped up and down.

Robin's eyes were in thin slits while he grinded his teeth. He quickly regained his composure

"You were just lucky," he said. As he go up and started to walk away.

"Its not luck its skill," replied Beastboy smiling "were are you going?"

"To the bathroom, Star you can play for me," Robin said as he left the room.

"How do you play this, game?" Asked Starfire, but when she turned around Robin had already left.

"Here I'll teach you," said Beastboy.

After Robin left the room he stared on his journey to the restroom. He started walking down the hallway and was just about to pass Raven's room.

"Mmmm . . ." a soft moan found its way to Robin's ears.

'Were is that noise coming from?' Robin asked himself. He followed the soft noises and found that they were coming from Raven's room. He put his ears to the door trying to hear more clearly.

He tried to picture what she would be doing but nothing came to mind. He didn't want to knock on the door knowing that Raven would get mad. She didn't like to be bothered unless it was important.

Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small mechanical spider with red eyes that he had just created. He thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to test it out.

He slipped the spider under the door and took out a remote control that was connected to a screen out of his utility belt. He flipped a switch on the side causing the screen to light up, and showed what the spider was seeing in Raven's room. He then started to punch the buttons on the remote, causing the spider to move.

The spider crawled up the wall on to the ceiling, then paused and looked around to see if there was any activity going on in Raven's room. While scanning the room Robin saw Raven on her bed, naked, on hand in between her legs, and the other hand massaging her breasts.

'Am hallucinating?!?' Robin thought, wide eyed.

He then zoomed in on her as she pleasured herself.

"Aaaaahhhh. . ." moaned Raven as she rubbed her clitoris hard.

Robin then zoomed in on her to explore every inch of her body.

The way her beautiful face looked as she closed her eyes with pure pleasure all over her face.

"Mmmmmmm . . ."

Oh yes Robin felt his little wee wee get exited.

He then moved the screen down to her breasts. Her perfectly round breasts, with hard rosy nipples. Her right breast was covered by her hand as she pinched her own nipple.

"Is it hot in her?" mumbled Robin, pulling on his shirt.

He then moved the screen down to her womanhood.

He saw her finger move in a circular motion over her hard clitoris.

This really turned Robin on. The screen then moved out so robin could see her whole body again. As she masturbated and moaned.

She then stopped rubbing herself and slowly put two fingers inside of her. Moving them in and out, thrusting faster as time went on.

"MMmmmmm . . . Robin . . ."

Robin froze.

"Oooohhhh Robin"

His jaws dropped.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" she yelled. The hand on her breast grabbed the bed as she climaxed. Her juices flowing out as she arched her back, chest in the air.

She then collapsed on her bed, breathing hard, chest rising then falling. Her whole body glistened with sweat. She then got off her bed, out of the view of Robin's spider camera.

Robin flipped the switch on the side of the screen, thinking of what he had just saw.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice.

Robin looked to the speaker, his eyes caught Raven leaning on her door eyeing him.

Robin almost dropped his remote, turning 6 shades of red.

"Nothing," replied Robin "I was just going to the bathroom. Bye." Robin managed to say as he raced off to the bathroom.

Raven noticed his strange behavior. 'Could he have seen what I was doing?!?' Raven though to herself in a panic. 'Of course not. Its not like he can see through walls' Raven thought calming down, walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Raven." greeted Beastboy upon seeing Raven "Have you seen Robin?"

"He went to the bathroom" Raven replied as she poured her herbal tea.

"Dude, that was along time ago," Beastboy said "Oh well, he's probably just scared that I'll beat him again" Beastboy said smiling.

Robin splashed his face with water from the bathroom sink then look into the mirror.

'I cant believe that she thought of me while she was . . . masturbating.' Robin thought to himself.

'I thought that if she did fall in love it would have been with BEastboy. Guess I was wrong, Very wrong'

"Robin!" knock knock "Robin are you in there?" Starfire asked as she knocked on the door.

"Ya I'm in here." Robin answered.

"You have been in there for a long time, Beastboy wanted me to see if you were alright. Are you feeling well? Do you have . . . whats that called?" Starfire paused "Oh yes, Diarrhea? Like when I had drank to much mustard?"

Robin sweat dropped "No Starfire I don't have the squirts."

"What is the squirts? Another form of diarrhea?" asked Starfire from behind the door.

Robin sweat dropped again forgetting to not use complicated or nonfrequently used words around Starfire.

"ALright then Robin, I shall leave now." said Starfire walking away

This is my first story, so there is a possibility that it might not be all that great. But tell me what I need to work on, and I'll try to fix it!

Later. . .


End file.
